Ojos verdes
by MioneJeanWeasleyGranger
Summary: Porque ahora, al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.


¡Hola receptor! Donde quiera que te encuentres, y a la hora que leas esto, te saludo cordialmente. Éste One Shot está dedicado a un buen amigo que dentro de unas cuantas horas, cumplirá 19 años de vida. Quizás lo entiendas, quizás no. Algo si es seguro: Se que él lo hará. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Espero, con mucha sinceridad, también sea de agrado para ti. Un beso.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Los "/" indican un traslado de escenario narrativo.

Ojos verdes. Simpatía y un talento innegable para las artes plásticas. De sus manos cobraban vida ilustraciones mágicas, que daban la sensación de escapar del papel y tomar vida propia. Sus habilidades escritoras no se quedaban atrás. Cada una de sus líneas llevaba marcada la expresión de sentimientos humanos encontrados, que iban variando dependiendo de su estado de humor y del mensaje que quería transmitirle a ese público, que aunque ausente, él imaginaba que tenía. Porque el simple placer de expresar en una hoja de papel lo que anhelaba hacer en persona, le hacía feliz. Era un gran joven. ¿Cuántos éxitos podría cosechar con tan grandes cualidades?

Pero el demonio de la inseguridad estaba allí, latente, siempre atormentándole. Creció siendo diferente, único; pero incomprendido por los que le rodeaban. ¿Era tan complicado que ellos, los seres ordinarios y comunes, comprendieran que no todos serían idénticos al patrón social? Él era perteneciente a esa minoría con gustos excéntricos e ideas geniales. Ellos existían, estaban latentes, pero ocultos bajo una máscara para evitar el rechazo.

En el fondo, él mantenía la esperanza de encontrar, en un futuro no muy lejano, comprensión por su personalidad. Alguien, sin importar quién, que aceptara sus excentricidades tal cual, sin ningún dejo de hipocresía, burla o interés. Esperaría pacientemente por ello.

Pasó la mitad de su adolescencia tratando de sobrevivir. Intentando fingir amabilidad con personas que, a pesar de que eran un poco más amables con él que el resto de los ordinarios, no compartían sus mismos ideales y más aun, él no sentiría jamás la confianza para compartir sus pensamientos con ellos.

Y así fue, andando. Medio presente, medio ausente.

La madurez de la vida fue poco a poco cobrando fuerza en su persona. Cambios que jamás pensó llegarían, fueron envolviéndolo en todos los aspectos.

16…

17…

18…

El gran día llego. La gran academia, conocida popularmente como universidad, les esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Aquel mundo, intimidante pero fascinante le prometía una vida diferente, un sinfín de oportunidades que llegarían para demostrar que él también podía ser aceptado socialmente. Éste joven, incluso, se prometió cambiar en todos los aspectos ésta vez; aunque sea para ser aceptado por algunos. No volvería a los mismos pasos de hace unos años. Era hora de renovar.

¿Cambiar? ¿Pero que pasaría con sus gustos, sus intereses, sus anhelos, su personalidad? ¿De verdad debería cambiarla para simpatizarle a los demás?

En un principio pareció ser así. Consiguió un grupo de chicos típicos. Era grande, y eran bastante extrovertidos. Demasiado para su gusto. A pesar de que había dado el primer paso para su cambio, una alarma mental le indicaba que algo no andaba del todo bien. Él aun no sentía esa química, aquella sensación de comodidad que existe magnéticamente cuando unas personas se complementan.

¿Se adaptaba entonces?

¿O hacia la retirada estratégica?

Lo más sabio, era esperar.

/

Y vaya, si valió la pena.

Ese día, común y corriente, las viò.

Una era alta, incluso más que el. Castaña, cabello corto y liso. Tenía un rostro perfilado y orbes marrones pacíficos, pero que sabían escrutar los pensamientos. Era una chica sencilla, que no sentía la constante necesidad de llamar la atención ante los demás, a diferencia de la gran mayoría.

Tenía incluso, un aura maternal. Se veía protectora y serena.

La otra le causo cierta gracia. Era pequeña, mucho más pequeña en comparación con la chica anterior. Su cabello era largo, y su color, difícil de descifrar. A simple vista daba un reflejo rubio, pero al verla de cerca se veía un poco más castaño. Sus ojos eran curiosos. Oscuros. Muy oscuros, realmente. Leía, con entusiasmo, un libro.

La más pequeña viò pasar a la chica alta, y sus ojos parecieron salirse de las orbitas al ver el bolso de la otra. Él contuvo la risa por la visión.

¡Me encanta tu bolso! –Dijo casi en un grito, haciendo que todos se voltearan para observar el estampado que decía "Gryffindor", en letras mayúsculas.

-Eh… gracias- Dicho la muchacha sin mucha expresión.

El rió disimuladamente. Estas chicas eran, sin lugar a dudas, un verdadero caso.

/

Un coro de risas se escuchó en medio del campus. Algunas personas volteaban desencajadas, al ver a un trío de idiotas abrazar, sin razón aparente, a cualquiera que se les atravesaba.

-¿Tienes problemas?- Le dijo un tipo amargado a él, haciendo referencia al inexplicable acto de afecto de hace unos pocos minutos.

Él solo le ignoró. Estaba demasiado divertido para siquiera molestarse por su comentario.

-Tenemos problemas… serios problemas- Dijo la chica alta, evidentemente divertida.

-Si-Refutó la pequeña- Pero somos felices los tres. Juntos.

El ojiverde sonrió.

-Gracias a las dos. Por ser parte de mi vida-

-¡Que tierno!- Dijo la alta medio en broma. Pero en su voz se disfrazaba cierta ternura.

Y así, los tres continuaron su camino.

Porque ahora, para él, todo había cambiado, sin cambiarlo a él.

Porque ahora, al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Porque todo iba a estar bien.

Lo lograste, ojos verdes.

/

Hoy ya cumples 19, ¡Felicidades grandote!. A pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo de conocidos, la confianza y el magnetismo que existe entre los tres es grande; y nos augura un futuro lleno de aventuras y nuevos retos.

No estás solo, nos tienes a nosotras. Tus amigas.

Feliz cumpleaños Dav, ¡Te queremos!.

_Mione y Harriet. _


End file.
